


Bon chien Chanceux

by Eilisande



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Communauté : obscur échange, Fluff, Gen, POV Animal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Clint Barton est un Vengeur, ce qui implique des responsabilités et parfois de longues absences. Qu'arrive-t-il a son chien Lucky lorsqu'il reste seul ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Prompt : Pizza Dog ! J’adorerai un point de vue de Pizza Dog et ses aventures un jour que Clint est en mission ! Il peut croiser Deadpool, des Avengers ou d’autres persos (Miss Marvel ?), se rendre utile, se retrouver embarqué dans une histoire dangereuse, sauver des chatons… que sais-je !… Mais toujours avec son point de vue de chien dont l’objectif final est de bouffer les trucs qui sentent bon et de rentrer à la maison faire des câlins à son maître qui en a bien besoin ! :)

 

« Bon chien Chanceux !

Chanceux bon chien, oui. Bon chien = pizza ? Chanceux aime pizza. Chanceux aime os. Et chips. Pas de pizza. Chanceux bon chien ?

-Drôle de chien ton clebs.

Humain sent huile, moteur, café, parfum. Dis du mal de Chanceux. Chanceux grogne.

-Hé ! C'est pas parce que je te demande de te déplacer pour un service que tu dois te sentir obligé d'insulter mon chien Tony ! Chanceux est un chien super. Très intelligent.

-D'accord, d'accord. C'est un super chien.

Chanceux super ! Super = pizza ? Humain-Tony = acceptable. Chanceux gémit, se frotte à Tony. Chanceux bon chien = pizza pour Chanceux Tony !

-Qui va le nourrir pendant ton absence ? Ta petite protégée ?

-Kate est en mission avec les jeunes vengeurs. J'ai demandé à Spiderman de passer ce soir pour lui donner sa pâtée.

Spiderman = meilleur ami ! Mais bon maître-Clint s'en va. Chanceux triste. Chanceux gémit.

-C'est l'histoire de deux jours Chanceux, promis. Le temps d'affronter un vilain un peu pitoyable et demain soir je suis là et on se mange de la pizza devant la télé, promis.

Chanceux = très chanceux ! Chanceux jappe, bon maître Clint gratte la tête, s'en va.

Chanceux seul. Tourne dans l'appartement. Trouve chips coincés derrière la télé. Mange chips. Gratte les puces, chasse sa queue.

Chanceux s'ennuie.

Chanceux saute sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvre. Bon maître Clint ne ferme pas = fais confiance à Chanceux = liberté. Très bon maître Clint !

Chanceux court dehors. Pleins d'odeurs. Tourne dans la rue-aux-pizzas-aux-anchois. Fais le beau. Humain-qui fait-les-pizzas lance une olive à Chanceux. Tourne dans la rue-au kebab-et-chez-l'italien. Humains donnent plat à lécher et olives. Chanceux Chanceux !

Chanceux marche longtemps. Évite les passants, reçoit une caresse de petit humain. ''Vilain chien ! Sale chien !'' dit la grande humaine à côté qui sens le parfum et la sueur. Chanceux triste, car Chanceux propre.

Chanceux faim. Bon maître Clint nourrir Chanceux = Chanceux rentrer maison.

Appartement vide. Pas d'odeur de café. Pas d'odeur de sueur, de vaisselle sale. Clint pas là, Chanceux faim.

Nouvelle odeur. Encre, plastique, adrénaline, poussière. Inconnu à la fenêtre. Envahisseur ? Chanceux grogne.

« Hé, du calme ! Ton maître m'a demandé de passer te nourrir. Moi c'est Spiderman, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre. T'as l'air d'un gentil toutou.

Gentil toutou ? Chanceux = bon chien ! Spiderman = compliments + nourriture = ami !

Spiderman prend pâtée dans l'armoire. Prend la gamelle. Pose la gamelle. Va verser la pâtée. Chanceux salive. Explosion dehors.

Spiderman repose la pâtée. Chanceux = triste.

-Oh non... Des doom-bots... Et les Vengeurs qui sont absents... Je dois y aller, mais je reviens, hein !

Spiderman saute par la fenêtre. Chanceux suis par l'échelle de secours.

Partout, des robots. Odeur d'acier, de gaz, d'huile. Du bruit. Et puis les humains, odeur de peur, de sang, d'urine. Odeur de brûlé aussi. Chanceux se retourne. Doom-bots brûlent la rue-aux-pizzas-aux-anchois. Chanceux grogne. Chanceux attaque. Dooms-bots sont durs, ont goût de métal. Chanceux mord quand même. Aboie, gronde, mord encore.

« Ce chien a raison, on va pas se laisser faire ! »

Un humain prend une brique, attaque aussi. D'autres l'imitent. Chanceux aboie de joie. Il a gagné.

« Heureusement que les Fantastiques sont venus quand même !

D'accord, Chanceux a gagné presque tout seul.

-Ça c'est un brave chien quand même ! Chercher à nous défendre comme ça...

Chanceux = bon chien.

-Hé, je l'ai déjà vu non ? C'est pas le chien d'un des vengeurs ? J'ai vu sa photo sur Instagram ou Facebook.

-Sérieux ? 'Tain, même leurs chiens sont des héros.

-C'est celui de l'archer, ils viennent parfois me commander des pizzas.

-Hé, si ça se trouve, sans ce chien t'aurais plus de pizzeria. Tu devrais le récompenser non ?

Rires. Chanceux = pizza ?

-Toute ma fournée a cramé, mais tiens, t'as raison, je vais faire un geste. Passe moi un papier.

Bruit de papier déchiré. Pas de pizza ?

-Ecoutez-ça. « Bon pour cinquante pizzas gratuites chez Giacommo en remerciement pour les actes de bravoures de votre chien contre une armée de robots. Avec les compliments de la maison. »

Encore des rires. On glisse un papier sous le collier de Chanceux.

-Ramène ça à ton maître bon chien. »

Chanceux = bon chien !

Courir à la maison. Pas de bon maître Clint. Pas de Spiderman. La pâtée est là. Chanceux, mange, dors, rêve, mange encore. Reste à la maison toute la journée. Dois donner le papier à bon maître Clint, mais s'ennuie.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre. Bon maître Clint, entre, s'effondre sur le sofa. Odeur de cheveux brûlés et de boue.

« Plus jamais de mission comme ça, plus jamais, geint-il. Salut toi. Que j'aimerais être un chien à rien faire de la journée !

Caresse le crâne et le cou de Chanceux. Sens le papier sous le collier, le lit.

-Alors ça... Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire Chanceux ? Tu sais quoi ? J'appelle tout de suite la pizzeria et je commande deux pizzas gratuites, une pour toi et une pour moi. Des pizzas gratuites à mon chien pour être un héros ? Comment ça se fait qu'on m'offre jamais rien à moi ? Enfin... Bravo Chanceux, t'est un bon chien ! »

Oui. Bon chien Chanceux.

 


End file.
